Vengeance familiale
by Blaise II du nom
Summary: 1815. La France et l'Angleterre cherche à remplir leurs musées. L'Égypte et sa vallée des rois feront l'affaire! Mais quelle idée de vouloir piller Horus derrière son dos..! One Shot


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je poste mon premier texte sur Hetalia, et il s'agit d'un one-shot!

 **Disclamer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, mais à Hidekaz Himaruya!

Note: Il y a quelques allusions aux fictions _A la romaine_ et _Pater familias_ de youckou. Je les ai relu il y a peu et... La famille latine est un bjiou!

* * *

Francis lâcha un juron, alors qu'une énième bestiole venait se poser sur lui. C'était des grosses bêtes volantes, affreuses, qu'on ne trouverais jamais en France, en tous cas, il l'espérait. En plus des insectes gros comme son pouce, il devait se taper une chaleur terrible. Pire que dans un four! Et puis, il y avait le sable qui rentrait dans les chaussures, et les chameaux qui étaient, à ses yeux, le pire moyen de transport au monde!

Les insectes, la chaleur, le sable, les chameaux... Pourquoi diable était-il venu en Égypte ?!

À côté de lui, Arthur n'avait pas l'air plus ravi. Son éternel air ronchon été pire que d'habitude. Il était d'une humeur exécrable. Le turban qu'on lui avait forçait à mettre était trop grand pour lui, et tombait continuellement devant ses yeux. Et à chaque fois, ça faisait éclater de rire Francis.

" Cette connerie de turban..., grommela Arthur, en redressant sa coiffe de fortune.  
\- Moi je l'aime bien, il m'empêche de voir tes cheveux en bordel.  
\- _Shut up_ Francis. C'est de ta faute si on est perdu au milieu d'un désert comme ça.  
\- C'est la vallée des rois, triple andouille!  
\- C'est quand même un désert, _bastard_. "

Francis haussa les épaules. Il fallait bien endurer quelques sacrifices pour atteindre leur but commun. Ils auraient bien pu être logé à Thèbes, mais il leur fallait être discret. Si Horus apprenait qu'ils étaient là... Il frissonna rien qu'à y penser.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil brûlant disparaissait enfin derrière les pyramides, Francis se décida à faire à manger. Loin de son confort habituel, il se débrouilla avec quelques ustensiles rudimentaires, à savoir deux-trois cuillères, un bol, un couteau et une marmite. Marmite dans laquelle mijotait maintenant une ratatouille bien chaude, qui embauma sa tente. Il appela Arthur, qui rappliqua sans tarder.

" Bon appétit mon lapin! lança t-il, ravi de pouvoir enfin se remplir l'estomac.  
\- Et moi, je ne suis pas invité? " demanda une voix calme.

Les deux Européens sursautèrent synchroniquement. Une fine silhouette se dessinait à l'entrée de la tente. Un homme, l'air proche de la vingtaine et habillé d'une longue robe blanche, leur sourit, ses yeux ambres remplis de malice.

" É-Égypte... , bafouilla Francis, très mal à l'aise.  
\- France, mon petit frère préféré! s'exclama le brun, d'une voix pleine d'ironie. Tu ne pas prévenu que tu venais me voir! Et tu as même ramené ton époux, comme c'est mignon.  
\- _I'm not his husband "_ , grogna Angleterre, le rouge aux joues.

Francis lança un regard prudent vers son aîné, qui continuait de sourire. Mais lui, savait bien que ce n'était qu'un sourire de façade. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de squatter chez lui en cachette..?

Un soldat Anglais pénétra alors dans la tente, l'air paniqué.

" _Mister England, someone has infiltrated the camp!_ cria t-il, en se mettent au garde à vous.  
\- _I would have never guessed... "_

Il montra d'un geste de tête au soldat le nouvel arrivant. Horus lui jeta un regard amusé, et le pauvre humain devint rouge écrevisse. Il s'excusa aussitôt et disparut de la tente, mort de gêne.

" Sérieusement, Messieurs... Vous me pensiez sincèrement incapable de rejoindre la vallée des rois sans qu'on me voit? ricana l'Égyptien.  
\- Avec ton accoutrement de guignol, on avait une chance, marmonna France, sachant de toutes façons que son destin était scellé.  
\- Mais ne sois pas agressif, Fransiscus! Je ne cherche pas à me battre avec toi. En gage de ma bonne foi, je t'invite même à manger chez moi, ainsi que ton époux.  
\- _I'm not his bloody husband! "_

Francis devait absolument éviter ce dîner. Horus était un manipulateur aussi doué que lui, et il ne tomberait pas dans ses filets! Vite, trouver une solution... Une solution...

" Désolé, mais j'ai déjà préparé de la ratatouille ", dit-il, d'un timbre faussement embêté.

Horus scruta pendant une demi seconde d'un regard noir la marmite, puis retrouva son sourire de façade. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il renversa la ratatouille sur le sol de fortune de la tente.

" Oups... Je suis vraiment maladroit. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de quoi manger chaud ici, vous allez accepter mon offre, non? "

Outré, Francis se retint de lui balancer un flot d'insultes. Cet enfoiré d'Égyptien était prêt à tout pour le punir, même gâcher de sa bonne cuisine! Il lança un coup d'œil à Arthur, qui haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

" Nous te suivons, Horus, grinça t-il, alors que son aîné souriait de plus belle.  
\- Je savais que tu ne refuserais pas l'invitation d'un membre de ta famille, petit frère. "

Il les conduit à des chameaux (à leur vue, Francis se sentit encore plus misérable). Le voyage dura une vingtaine de minutes, et les deux Européens furent bien heureux d'être arrivés chez Horus, au chaud. La nuit dans le désert pouvait être glaciale.

La maison était immense, et peinte en blanche. Près d'un petit patio aux air de jungle, ils découvrirent une somptueuse table, fièrement dressée. Horus avait mit les petits plats dans les grands! Des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres avait disposés, et faisait déjà saliver d'envie Francis. La nourriture était l'un de ses points faibles, tout le monde le savait. Même Arthur avait l'air pressé de passer à table!

" Horus, tu t'es surpassé! s'exclama Francis, bluffé.  
\- Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour vous, soupira d'un air théâtral l'Égyptien.  
\- Quoi?!  
\- Oui, Angleterre, cette table est pour quelque uns de mes sujets. "

Il tendit un bras vers une autre pièce, et une dizaine d'humains, à l'air sérieux, débarquèrent.

" Votre table à vous est par là", indiqua t-il aux deux nations qui se regardaient, l'air désespéré.

Ils franchirent plusieurs salons avant d'arriver dans un débarras, qui ne faisait qu'un dixième des autres pièces. Une table basse avait été posée là, ainsi qu'une chaise. Horus les convia à s'assoir à même le sol, tandis qu'il prenait place sur la chaise. Il frappa ensuite des mains, et une jeune femme apporta deux assiettes sous cloche.

Francis redoutait le pire.

" Mon cher petit frère, mon cher beau-frère, je vous laisse découvrir vos mets.  
\- I'm not his fucking husband!  
\- Oh mon dieu! " hurla France.

Arthur se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Son teint était devenu livide. Il descendit un peu son regard pour tomber sur son assiette.

" No way..."

Il y avait des grillons, des sauterelles, des cafards. Tout cet affreux petit monde grillé comme de la viande.

" Horus non! Je ne peux pas..! gémit son voisin, au bord des larmes.  
\- C'est ce que mangeais nos ancêtres, tu sais.  
\- Mais nous avons évoluer grand malade! C'est ton soleil qui t'a cramé le cerveau?  
\- Tant que vous n'avez pas mangé, vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce. "

Arthur tiqua. Depuis quand on lui donnait des ordres, à lui, l'Empire Britannique?

" Pour qui tu te prends?! hurla t-il, énervé. Tu ne décideras pas pour moi!  
\- Si seulement tu avais le choix, Angleterre... "

Un garde sortit de nulle part se plaça derrière Horus et dégaina son sabre.

" Allez mangez pendant que c'est encore chaud.  
\- Ho... Horus... Je me sens pas... Bien...  
\- Francis, franchement... J'ai été ton baby-sitter pendant des années, le faire à la romaine ne marchera pas avec moi.  
\- Tu es sans cœur!  
\- Seulement avec toi et ton époux. "

Cette fois-ci, Arthur ne releva même pas. Il regardait juste fixement son assiette, hésitant entre manger vite ou refuser pour croupir ici longtemps. Finalement, il se décida, et saisit entre ses doigts un grillon.

" Arthur... Mon plus vieil ennemi, ami, rival... Nous mourrons ensemble, murmura France, crispé, en saisissant lui aussi l'un des insectes.  
\- N'en fait pas des tonnes, tu manges des grenouilles et des escargots, dit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- La ferme mon lapin. "

Et ils mangèrent, lentement mais sûrement, alors que Horus se délectait de voir leur visage changer de couleur. Francis faillit régurgiter l'un de ses cafards, mais Arthur l'obligea à le finir, en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Une heure plus tard, les assiettes étaient vides.

" Mon estomac est foutu à jamais, sanglota le Français.  
\- Vous le méritiez, commenta Horus. Rentrer chez moi sans permission, c'est d'un manque de respect...  
\- Ouais bah je me souviendrais de la façon dont tu traites tes invités! grogna Angleterre, qui se tenait le ventre.  
\- Intrus, beau-frère. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans la vallée des rois? "

Les deux Européens se regardèrent, paniqué. Devaient-ils lui dire la vérité?

" Si vous ne me le dites pas, je demanderai à vos soldats.  
\- On voulait... On voulait découvrir les merveilles de l'Égypte.  
\- Yes, yes... les tombeaux, tout ça...  
\- Et pourquoi le faire dans mon dos?  
\- Euh...  
\- C'est à dire que...  
\- J'ai besoin de remplir un peu mes musée, avoua à voix basse Francis, honteux.  
\- Me too... "

Horus ferma les yeux, et se frotta les tempes, agacé. Ces deux là étaient vraiment sans gêne.

" C'est du vol, trancha l'Égyptien.  
\- Désolé...  
\- En même temps il te serve pas à grand chose tes trésors si ils sont deux pieds sous terre...  
\- Merci Angleterre mais je sais gérer mon patrimoine. "

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Francis craignait sérieusement pour sa vie, Arthur essayait de garder un peu de fierté et Horus réfléchissait à sa prochaine punition. Enfin, Égypte se leva de sa chaise, et fit sortir les deux intrus.

" Je vais vous ramener à votre camp, et m'assurer que tout est disparu dans l'heure qui suit ", annonça t-il.

Ils montèrent de nouveau sur leurs chameaux respectifs (décidément le sort s'acharnait sur Francis!) et ils plongèrent dans la nuit froide du désert. Au bout d'un moment, Horus s'arrêta et proposa de se reposer un peu à l'abri du froid.

" Tu ne me feras plus rentrer dans une pyramide, je te préviens, affirma Francis, soudain sur ses gardes.  
\- Tu as toujours peur de la momie Fransiscus? ricana son grand frère, se rappelant de l'excellente blague qu'il lui avait faite, à lui ainsi qu'Antonio et Héraklès.  
\- Quelle momie? demanda Arthur, intrigué.  
\- C'est une histoire pour enfant, expliqua son voisin de mer. Mais oublie la, elle est sans importance. Et Horus bon sang, j'ai dis pas de pyramide!  
\- Ce n'est pas une pyramide, c'est un ancien temple. "

Dans la nuit noire, il était difficile d'y voir clair, et Francis ne se douta pas un instant du mensonge de son aîné. Ils descendirent de leur monture et avancèrent dans le soi-disant temple. Soudain, Horus attrapa les deux Européens par leur col et les firent tourner sur eux-mêmes, malgré leurs protestations. Puis il s'échappa par le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, telle une ombre.

" Je vais le buter, grand frère ou non! hurla le Français.  
\- Bordel, Francis... Il nous a laissé! Et... Et... C'est par où la sortie?  
\- HORUUUUUUUUS! JE TE DESTITUE DE MA FAMILLE! "

Égypte attrapa les rênes de son chameau, un sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres. Il était certain que le lendemain il les retrouverait, encore coincés dans la pyramide.

C'est tellement drôle de punir son petit frère et sa teigne d'Anglais.


End file.
